fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Birth of Kairi
Ratiganrules presents Sleeping Kairi A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Demi Lovato as the singing voice of Kairi Jesse McCartney as Ventus Michelle Pfieffer as Eris Jodi Benson as Thumbelina Samantha Mathis as Crysta Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Scott Weigner as Aladdin Linda Larkin as Jasmine John de Lancie as Discord and '' ''Corey Burton as Ansem the Wise Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Kairi." Chorus: Sweet Kairi The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the rain, for she also filled their lives with purity. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the throne room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Kairi! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Kairi! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Kairi! Hail Kairi! Hail Kairi! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Kairi! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Kairi! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was an Arabian one with tan skin, black hair, thick black eyebrows, and brown eyes, wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a gold collar and shoulder lines, white pants, a gold belt, matching shoes, and a white cape with a purple color inside. He also wears a white turban with a large purple feather. His name was Aladdin. The woman was an Arabian one with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a sapphire adorned headband, a light blue bedlah-top and pants, and blue shoes. Her name was Jasmine, Aladdin's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Aladdin and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as the Sultan of Agrabah unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as an old man and a little boy entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Ansem the Wise and Prince Ventus!" Sure enough, the old man was a slender one with blonde hair, a beard, mustache and eyebrows with red eyes, wearing a white lab coat, a purple kerchief, a black suit, matching shoes, and a dark red shawl around his shoulders. His name was Ansem the Wise. The boy was 5 years old with spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a green cap, a matching jacket, a black shirt with blue hairlines, yellow pants, and black shoes. His name was Ventus, or Ven for short. Ansem walked up to the throne where Aladdin was sitting. Aladdin got up from his throne, walked over to Ansem, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Ansem introduced Ventus to Aladdin. Aladdin smiled and shook Ventus' hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Ventus, Ansem's young friend and heir to Aladdin's child would be betrothed." Ansem guided Ventus to Jasmine's throne. She and her future son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby girl in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Ventus looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs